


Amistad

by JunaIzumi



Series: Ecos de amor [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 12x01, M/M, The Crismon King, post episodie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Resumen:  Spencer quedo preocupado por Luke después del caso y fue a ver si estaba bien





	Amistad

-si te acuerdas de mí y de mi pareja-dijo Luke, era una suerte que Reid haya sido quien esposo a Cullen pues Luke no estaba en sus cabales 

-Luke basta está drogado, no podrá recordarlos-dijo Spencer y su voz y sus ojos fueron lo único que lo calmo, Tara se fue con Cullen y Spencer manejo de regreso a la estación, Luke no estaba en condiciones. Cuando llegaron a casa Spencer vio a Hotch llamarlo a su oficina y la conversación se extendió un poco y quiso esperarlo tal vez se había acostumbrado a hablar con Derek cuando un caso le afectaba y quiso hacerlo con Luke, García ya se había ido según tenía entendido que lo odiaba pero no será lo mismo con el.  
Luke caminaba hacia el elevador cuando Reid lo intercepta

-pensé que te habías ido a casa-dijo Luke

-estaba preocupado, quiero hablar contigo-dijo Spencer 

-otro día estoy cansado-dijo Luke pero entonces vio la mirada de Reid, estaba triste y puso su mano en el hombro del genio-quieres un café?  
preguntó y sonrío al ver que su sonrisa había cambiado 

-me agrada la idea-dijo Spencer y ambos fueron a buscar el coche de Reid  
Hotch los observaba desde su oficina y sonrío le agradaba que Spencer se llevará bien con el chico nuevo sin guardarle rencores por remplazar a Morgan 

Ambos se subieron al coche y optaron por ir a la casa de Spencer para platicar a gusto 

-ponte cómodo-Spencer prendió la cafetera y sin querer Luke miro al rededor le llamó la atención una fotografía con el equipo viejo aún  
estaban Morgan y Pretniss y otra con su madre, se sentó en el sillón esperando al castaño. 

-sé que en ese momento estaba inestable pero no volveré a asustarte te tengo una noticia-dijo Luke 

-no me asustaste, ¿Qué noticia?-pregunto Reid 

-estaré con ustedes tiempo completo-dijo Luke y Spencer lo abrazo lo cual se sorprendió pues hace dos días en la mañana no tuvieron algún contacto 

-lo siento normalmente no soy así, es que..-Spencer fue a ver la cafetera dejando a Luke sorprendido 

 

-no te tienes que disculpar sé que no soy Morgan pero puedes confiar en mí-dijo Luke 

-y tu en mi-dijo Spencer y ambos se sonrieron 

-haré los cafés- dijo el moreno mientras Spencer buscaba algo para cenar.


End file.
